Tony's Past Connection
by Kakushigo AKA Hidden Child
Summary: It all started with one female sleeping in Tony's chair at NCIS. Sadly, it ended with several dead bodies. Warning this will contain gore in later chapter along with Tiva and McAbby.


Don't own NCIS.

Gah, I know I should be working on my other stories but because of my writing teacher this plot bunny will not leave me alone.

* * *

><p>The first thing Gibbs registered was that someone was sitting in Tony's chair. Well, it was more like lounging than sitting and they were asleep. Gibbs rubbed his eyes and wondered where McGee was with his coffee. Gibbs did not stare and simply went on with his daily routine already forming questions for Tony's interrogation as to why his girlfriend was at NCIS headquarters. The elevator doors opened again and Tony stepped out of it. Tony was playing a game on his phone and not paying attention.<p>

The female in Tony's chair awoke and took one look at Tony walking in and Gibbs disgruntled look and said, "No need to worry I'm only waiting out the storm." And promptly fell asleep again. This had caused Tony to put away his phone and glare at the person in his chair.

Gibbs eyebrow rose, "And who exactly is she?"

Tony gave a sheepish smile and turned towards Gibbs, "That, Boss, is my nee-chan* who often helps out gathering sensitive information."

"Helps out whom?" Gibbs demanded changing into interrogation mode.

Tony shrugs, "Not sure, I think which ever part of law enforcement has the most dangerous situations to get the required information."

"Why is she here in your office?" Gibbs demanded crossing his arms.

"The director probably wants her to get some info and she is waiting for her to call her up." Gibbs was not able to ask Tony another question for the elevator had dropped off another member of the team. Timothy McGee walking with a stack of papers and black coffee for Gibbs completely oblivious to what he had disrupted but he did notice the woman in Tony's chair.

"Is that you girlfriend, Tony, a dead body, a suspect, or a witness in your chair?" Tim asked then amended, "Since it's breathing I'm going to count out dead body."

"None of the above." Tony says without explaining, "So, Boss, do we have a case?" Tony was hoping to leave headquarters for a case and when they came back for his nee-chan to be gone to where ever she goes when getting sensitive information.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will have one by the time Ziva arrives." Gibbs said in a voice that said the earlier interrogation was not over.

The figure in the chair stirred again, "Would you keep it down some sane people actually want to sleep you know?" This got the female in the chair several odd looks as first of all it was 9 o'clock in the morning and second they were attempting to sleep in a NCIS office and expecting it to be quiet. The female seems to realize that she is being stared at and sits up and opens her eyes. "Ohayō Timothy, Anthony, y Jethro. Any particular reason you're staring at me?"

"You mean besides the fact you took over my chair and desk?" Tony asks slightly miffed and annoyed by the fact she was switching languages at random.

"I didn't take them over, I merely borrowed without permission and with the intent to give the desk and chair back to you." She said slightly amused.

"Who are you?" McGee asked, completely and utterly confused. McGee, without meaning to, fell into formation around Tony's desk effectively cutting off any escape route for the person sitting at the desk. He handed Gibbs his coffee as he fell completely into position.

"I'm Special Agent Ella DiNozzo, here to help agent Jethro Gibbs and team with their new case." The person, now identified as Ella said.

"DiNozzo?" McGee questioned, "I pretty sure Tony is an only child and that he has never gotten married."

Just as Ella was about to answer the elevator opened once again this time revealing Ziva. She noticed that only one person was sitting at a desk and that that person did not belong to that desk. She noticed that the three other agents had formed a loose semi-circle around the female in Tony's desk as though she was a suspect.

"Hola, senorita." The aforementioned female said cheerfully. "Now that everyone one is here please turn your attention to Tony's computer; it has the route to your petty officer's body." With that Ella stands, grabs her travel mug from atop DiNozzo's desk, and walks out.

* * *

><p>*Yes, I'm aware that Tony DiNozzo is Italian and an only child but there is a reason he calls her older sister in Japanese. Also if you really want to get on my case about this he did call Timothy McGee, Probie-san once in NCIS showing he is familiar with the Japanese language at least slightly.<p> 


End file.
